


Let Me Show You

by ChibiTabatha



Series: Chibi's 2019 Kinktober [3]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Body Worship, Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-22 19:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20879804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiTabatha/pseuds/ChibiTabatha
Summary: Rhett feels like he's put on too much weight. Link shows him how much that doesn't matter.





	Let Me Show You

**Author's Note:**

> Tentacles | Food Play | Tribadism/Scissoring | **Weight Gain**

The winter season was harder on some than others. Be it seasonal depression, or the physical way your body gets bogged down by opulence and over eating with family. Link tried not to let any of it get to him really. Eat a little bit more for dinner? Run a little longer at the gym. It balanced out in the end.  
  
Rhett stood in front of the full length mirror on their closet door, shirtless with his black jeans slung low. The man turned from side to side, looking this way and that. Bending his knees and leaning over. A loud sigh escaped the taller man.  
  
Link looked up from his phone while he lounged on their bed, "What's wrong, bo?"  
  
"I think I've put on too much weight," large hands ran over the soft bump of his stomach.  
  
Link would correct him, say he only gained the usual amount from the season, but that wasn't the point here. "Why do you say that?" he nudged his glasses up his face.  
  
"My favorite jeans are tighter, it wasn't a struggle to put them on exactly. But soon enough..." Rhett trailed off with a sigh.  
  
Link blinked before putting his phone on the nightstand, "Rhett, you've told me before, during the _summer_ that those jeans seem to shrink every time you wash them. That after an hour of wearing them they go back to being comfortable. Come here." He held his arms out for his lover.  
  
Rhett sulked across the room and into Link's open arms. The taller man's beard brushed along the top of his head as he gently pressed a kiss to the center of Rhett's chest. "Rhett you are the most handsome man I know. Nothing will change that. Beard or no, muscular or soft. Doesn't matter. I still love you."  
  
Rhett pressed a kiss to Link's scalp, "Thanks, bo. Can't help it."  
  
"Then let me help you take your mind off it," the dark haired man pressed his face into the soft swell of his lover's stomach and pressed a kiss there.  
  
Link traced his hands along Rhett's ribs, petting his sides as he placed fleeting kisses all over the perfect stomach in front of him. The blond shuddered under the gentle touches, "Link..."  
  
"Shhh, let me love you," Link smiled before his hands slid over the taller man's hip bones. Thumbing the button of the jeans open, pressing his hands under the tight denim to touch more soft skin. His fingers digging into the flesh of the blond's ass.  
  
"God. You're so hot Rhett," Link pressed the words into the taller man's skin, tongue and teeth working small red marks in their wake.  
  
Rhett gasped and groaned slightly under the gentle work of Link's hands and mouth. His own large hands coming up to cradle his love's head, fingers carding through dark locks. "I love you too, Link."  
  
Link extracted his hands from the confines of the tight jeans, using them to tug the denim down slightly. Trailing his kisses from the soft well of Rhett's stomach to his hip bone. Sucking a dark mark into the sensitive flesh there, he could feel Rhett tighten his fingers in his hair slightly.  
  
Pulling Rhett's pants and underwear down even further, he hummed, "Someone is enjoying himself, isn't he?" Link gently cupped the hardening member in front of him.  
  
"Gosh, yeah. Yeah I am. Shit, don't stop," Rhett leaned down to press a kiss to Link's mouth. Their tongues sliding against each other, tasting each other like it was the first time and not the hundredth.  
  
Link parted from Rhett's lips with a soft groan of his own. Shifting he angled the cock in his hands towards his face, pressing his lips against the sensitive head the same way he had pressed fluttering kisses to his love's stomach. He could hear Rhett's chest heaving for breath as he worked his mouth along the thick cock, lips lingering too softly to bring any real gratification.  
  
Rhett let out a long, guttural moan when Link finally wrapped his lips around the swollen head of his dick. "Fuck yeah," his voice was quiet and absolutely wrecked.  
  
Link hummed around the thickness in his mouth before sliding wetly over the velvet heat. His throat instinctively closed as the tip bumped against it, a small choking sound escape him. He let his tongue work along the vein, let his throat relax as large hands gently ran through his hair, soothing the younger man.  
  
Link swallowed, inhaled deeply through his nose before the rest of Rhett's dick slid down into his throat. "Fuck," Rhett cursed above him. Link's head span, he loved that he could make Rhett feel like this.  
  
The blond rocked his hips gently into the tight heat of Link's mouth. The dark haired man wasn't about to stop him and he hummed slightly as his chest hitched slightly from being unable to breathe.  
  
Rhett eased out slowly, letting the dark haired man catch his breath before the thick length rocked back into his throat. Rhett moaned as he gently fucked into Link's mouth. Link's own hands desperately pawing at his own tight jeans to try and get some sort of relief.  
  
"Shit, Link," Rhett grunted.  
  
That was all the warning Link had before his throat and mouth filled with the older man's hot release. The younger man being able to do nothing other than moan thickly around it all.  
  
When Rhett pulled back, Link swallowed around the loss. "Holy shit Link," Rhett's voice was light and breathless.  
  
"Yeah," his voice came out deep and wrecked, and Link couldn't help but smile. "Told you I was going to love you."  
  
"Come 'ere you," Rhett laughed before pressing Link into the mattress and chasing the taste of his own release with his mouth and tongue. “Love you, bo.”  
  
“Love you too, Rhett.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tada! Day 3 in the bag! Holler at me in the comments or over on [tumblr](https://chibitabathasloves.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
